La cacería de un licántropo
by jessyriddle
Summary: Si hay algo que Fenrir ama, es cazar. Pero no cualquier victima, él adora a los niños.


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Advertencia: muerte violenta

* * *

La luna resplandecía en el cielo, sobre los techos de las casas de aquella pequeña aldea. El silencio que reinaba alrededor, resultaba aterrador, como en cualquier cuento de terror muggle que se respetara, eso era el presagio de que algo iba a pasar.

Era una buena noche para una cacería a ojos de Fenrir.

Caminó despacio, tratando de no hacer ruido, en busca de alguna presa en especial, escrutando su entorno, agudizando su oído para percatarse de cualquier ruido. Un pequeño "crack" llamó su atención. Provenía del patio de una casa, seguramente alguien estaba en el jardín y había pisado una rama.

Se acercó con cautela, no quería asustar a su victima antes de tiempo. Se asomó por encima del seto que rodeaba el jardín y vio a un pequeño niño jugando en silencio con una pelota.

"Perfecto" pensó Fenrir lamiéndose los labios. Le encantaban los niños, enterrar sus dientes en esa carne joven y tierna, sentir crujir los delicados huesos y saborear la dulzura de su sangre.

Rodeó el lugar hasta quedar situado detrás del pequeño, y con un rápido movimiento lo atrajo hacia sí, tapándole la boca para que no hiciera ruido. El niño, que no llegaba ni a los cuatro años, empezó a patalear, intentando zafarse del extraño.

—Shh, no quieres despertar a mami ¿o si?— le susurró el licántropo.

El niño empezó a llorar, justo en el momento en que Greyback enterraba sus dientes en la piel de su cuello. Oh sí, el sabor metálico de la sangre inundó la boca del mayor, causándole una sensación de placer increíble, no podía existir nada mejor que eso. O tal vez sí.

Las piernas del pequeño empezaron a flaquear, la perdida de sangre lo estaba debilitando, y Fenrir decidió recostarlo para poder seguir jugando con su presa. Cuando le quitó la mano que tapaba su boca, el niño empezó a sollozar.

El licántropo empezó a desgarrarle la playera que traía, y cuando el torso quedó al descubierto, abrió su mandíbula y lo mordió a la altura de las costillas. El niño soltó un grito de dolor, y Greyback solo pudo sonreír satisfecho.

Ejerciendo un poco más de presión, sintió el crujido de los huesos al romperse, llenándolo de regocijo. Si existía el paraíso, debía sentirse así.

La respiración del pequeño empezó a hacerse afanosa y Fenrir se alejó un poco para observarlo.

—¡Joder!— gritó al notar como una costilla había perforado el pulmón del niño.

No iba a durar mucho más, así que tenia que darse prisa y colmarse de la esencia del pequeño, saborear cada pedazo de carne y lamer hasta la ultima gota de sangre.

—¡Aléjate de mi niño, monstruo! — gritó alguien acercándose al lugar.

El licántropo no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando una piedra lo golpeó en la cabeza. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y fulminó con la mirada a la mujer que estaba parada en el umbral. Como odiaba cuando lo interrumpían en su juego. Miró al niño que respiraba con dificultad y a la mujer que lo insultaba y se acercaba con un palo. ¿Qué demonios se proponía? ¿Pensaba tratarlo cómo un perro?

Soltó un gruñido y se abalanzó sobre la mujer. Tendría que terminar con ella antes de poder seguir disfrutando del pequeño. Con una rapidez sobrenatural, saltó sobre la señora que empezó a mover su palo frenéticamente. Cuando el bastón golpeó sus costillas, lo hizo trastabillar hacia un costado, para terminar cayéndose. Sintiéndose humillado, no pudo pensar en otra cosa que en una venganza.

Saltó hacia la mujer, enterrando su dentadura en la yugular. La sangre empezó a salir copiosamente, pero Fenrir no iba a saborear esa sangre vieja y rancia, solo quería desquitarse con ella por haber interrumpido su festín.

Su victima no iba a durar mucho con la gran cantidad de liquido rojo que estaba perdiendo, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa más, necesitaba verla despedazada, precisaba saber que ella pagaría caro su error y no la dejaría en paz hasta que la vida la abandonara definitivamente.

Con la ayuda de sus afilados dientes y sus garras, empezó a torturar el cuerpo de la pobre mujer, arrancando pedazos de carne, hundiendo sus dedos en los órganos visibles, apretándolos, estrujándolos entre sus manos hasta que el pulso de la mujer se detuvo. Su tortura había acabado, y ahora podía retomar su diversión con el cuerpo del pequeño.

Se acercó a su victima más pequeña, que estaba tendida en el pasto, sin moverse, ni hacer un solo ruido. Con una sensación desagradable creciendo en su pecho, se acercó al niño y le dio una pequeña patada en el costado. Ni un sonido, ni un movimiento. Estaba muerto.

—¡Mierda! — gritó al ver el cadáver.

Maldijo a la mujer que le había hecho perder el tiempo y la oportunidad de tener a su merced un cuerpo joven. Ahora tendría que buscar el siguiente blanco. Bufó con fastidio, y siguió su camino.


End file.
